


Les ailes

by PtitPooh5



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtitPooh5/pseuds/PtitPooh5
Summary: Lorsqu'on est parent d'un petit ange, tout peut arriver!English version available.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Les ailes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260735) by [PtitPooh5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtitPooh5/pseuds/PtitPooh5)



> Une petite histoire avec Charlie pour s'amuser, faisant suite à la proposition de NotOnLine sur Twitter d'écrire des Promptsmiles afin de détendre l'atmosphère en ces temps de confinement.
> 
> P.S.: Je suis du Québec donc j'espère que mes amis Français arriveront à comprendre toutes mes expressions et termes québéquois! Si ce n'est pas le cas, s.v.p. n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!
> 
> J'attends vos commentaires et merci de prendre le temps de me lire!

Linda aimait aller à l’épicerie tôt le dimanche matin. Il y avait peu de monde et elle n’avait pas à attendre à la caisse. Habituellement, elle y allait seule mais Amenadiel avait dû aller au Lux la veille afin de régler un problème avez Lucifer et il avait passé la nuit là-bas. Elle amenait donc Charlie avec elle pour la première fois.

Son petit ange avait maintenant neuf mois et était curieux de tout. Il commençait à faire quelques pas seul, bien qu’il se promenait à quatre pattes la plupart du temps. Elle l’installa dans l’espace prévu à cette fin dans le panier, sans oublier d’attacher la petite ceinture et débuta ses achats.

Contre toute attente, Charlie était plutôt calme. Il se retournait de temps à autre pour essayer d’agripper des objets dans le panier mais sans plus. Linda essayait maintenant d’attraper une boite de biscuit trop haute pour elle sur les étagères lorsqu’un bruit de chute la fit sursauter. Au moment de se retourner, elle pensait que Charlie avait probablement tenté de prendre une boite dans les étagères mais la réalité était légèrement différente. _Légèrement._

Une paire d’ailes bleues sortaient du dos de son petit ange. C’était leur première sortie, si l’on pouvait s’exprimer ainsi, et Linda était estomaquée. Des ailes bleues! Elles mesuraient environ un mètre d’envergure et les rémiges secondaires pendaient dans le panier tandis que les primaires s’étalaient de chaque côté. L’une des ailes avait frappé les étagères en faisant tomber plusieurs boites. Heureusement d’ailleurs qu’il ne s’agissait que de boites de biscuits et non des conserves, leur chute ayant pu le blesser. Linda s’empressa de regarder autour d’elle pour voir si quelqu’un avait été témoin de l’évènement et elle constata avec soulagement que l’allée était vide. Elle tenta de pousser sur les ailes afin de les faire rentrer mais Charlie ne semblait avoir aucune envie de les faire disparaitre.

« Charlie, tu ne dois pas les sortir ici, » lui dit Linda à voix basse. « Tu dois les rentrer tout de suite. » Il la regarda sans sembler comprendre ce qu’elle voulait. Elle poussa de nouveau sur les ailes et après quelques essais, parvint enfin à les faire disparaitre. Elle s’empressa de ramasser tout ce que son rejeton avait fait tomber et décida d’arrêter ses achats pour aujourd’hui, ne voulant pas risquer une autre sortie inopinée. 

Elle rangeait ses achats dans sa voiture lorsque les ailes bleues firent une nouvelle apparition. Une dame passant tout près sursauta et Linda s’empressa de faire rentrer les ailes.

« Ah ces trucs de _cosplay_ commandés sur internet! » Ricana-t-elle. « Ça fonctionne toujours à moitié! »

La dame ne dit pas un mot et continua sa route en secouant la tête. Linda se demanda si la dame avait crut à son histoire ou si elle se demandait quelle idée saugrenue avait poussé une mère à acheter un costume de _cosplay_ à un enfant de neuf mois.

Une fois à la maison, elle s’empressa d’appeler Amenadiel pour l’informer de sa récente aventure. « Je me libère ici et j’arrive! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Amenadiel arriva avec Lucifer.

« Ce sera plus facile d’expliquer les choses à Charlie puisque Lucifer peut parler bébé. » Justifia-t-il.

Le don des langues de Lucifer ne se limitait pas à parler toutes les langues mais il pouvait également comprendre le babillage des jeunes enfants. Commença une discussion sur l’importance de ne pas sortir ses ailes en présence d’étrangers. Seuls Linda, Amenadiel, Maze, Chloe et Lucifer pouvaient les voir. Il ne devait pas non plus les ouvrir en dehors de la maison, mais bien sûr il devait d’abord apprendre à les contrôler.

L’échange dévia vers l’apprentissage du vol. Charlie semblait impatient d’apprendre à voler, mais il était impossible de lui montrer ici puisque les ailes de Lucifer et Amenadiel étaient beaucoup trop grandes. Ils convinrent donc de faire leurs essais dans le désert. Ne sachant pas si Charlie était naturellement protégé contre les rayons U.V., Linda le badigeonna de crème solaire des pieds à la tête.

Les essais furent difficiles au début, Charlie mangeant du sable à quelques occasions en raison d’atterrissages ratés. Il parvint finalement à contrôler son vol et le trio retourna à la maison.

__________

Les semaines suivantes, plutôt que d’essayer de marcher pour se déplacer d’un endroit à un autre dans la maison, Charlie volait. Ses ailes étaient encore petites et lui permettait de se déplacer facilement mais Linda dut ranger tous les objets sur les tablettes, tables ou comptoirs de façon préventive.

Tout se passa bien jusqu’à la visite médicale de son premier anniversaire. Le médecin, qui avait vu Charlie trois mois auparavant, ne comprenait pas pourquoi l’enfant qui commençait à faire quelques pas à ce moment n’avait pas du tout progressé dans ce domaine. Il voulu demander des examens supplémentaires mais Linda l’arrêta en justifiant ce fait par sa tante qui l’avait tout le temps dans les bras. Ils durent donc travailler la marche dans les jours suivant même si Charlie fut un peu récalcitrant à ce sujet.

Toutefois, plus l’enfant vieillissait, plus il commençait à défier ses parents. Un peu avant ses deux ans, il décida un beau jour qu’il grimperait dans le module de jeu avant l’enfant qui était devant lui et qui prenait tout son temps. Les ailes bleues firent leur apparition et Amenadiel le rattrapa juste avant qu’il ne s’envole. Ils ressortirent encore l’excuse du costume défectueux mais savaient que s’il avait eu le temps de s’envoler, aucune excuse n’aurait tenue.

Une fois de plus, Lucifer fut appelé à la rescousse. Il devait bien faire comprendre à l’enfant l’importance de ne pas montrer ses ailes en public. 

« Je vais avoir une conversation privée avec lui. » Décréta Lucifer et il disparut avec l’enfant.

Linda et Amenadiel pensaient qu’il avait amené leur progéniture au penthouse mais ce n’était pas le cas. L’endroit y était fort plus désagréable. Tandis qu’une pluie de cendre tombait sur eux, Lucifer regarda l’enfant dans les yeux.

« C’est ici que vont les enfants désobéissants qui n’écoutent pas leurs parents. Si tu n’écoutes pas ce que les adultes te demandent, je te ramènerai ici. Même chose si tu sors encore tes ailes en dehors de la maison. » Charlie frissonna, les cris de souffrances des damnés résonnant à ses oreilles.

À partir de ce jour, il devint l’enfant le plus obéissant au monde, mais ses parents ne surent jamais ce que Lucifer avait fait.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer peut sembler cruel mais son propre châtiment ayant été d'être jeté en Enfer, il est normal qu'il pense que cette solution puisse s'appliquer aussi à Charlie. N'oubliez pas qu'il n'est pas un fervent admirateur des petits humains et qu'il n'a aucune qualité parentale!


End file.
